It's just Love
by x.hpmadness.x
Summary: COMPLETE Miley reads in a Magazine that Jake still has feeling for her. And that Hannah will be staring in a new movie, she can't wait to know what her love interest in the movie will be played by. Things get awkward and weird.
1. Secrets in a Magazine

"Yo, Lilly check this out!" Miley said, looking at a magazine. "Ashley Tisdale most embarrassing moment, Kelly Clarkson's new album release date, and this mouth top five cleb share there top secrets. I'm so getting this!"

"And last month you said that this mag is bad, just cus they got Hannah Montana's favorite color wrong," Lilly snatching the magazine from her. "yeah, and a big free mega poster of Jake Ryan _and_ Jake Ryan is one of the top five cleb."

"I don't care about Jake anymore, how many times I have to tell you, Lilly." Miley said this getting a little red and snatching the magazine from Lilly running to pay the magazine.

"Sure…" Lilly rolling her eyes walking off to pay her magazine.

Miley sitting on her sofa at reading the column on top five cleb sharing there secrets, until when Lilly notice that her eyes wide and her jaw were hanging.

"What so shocking Miles." Lilly said reading over her shoulders on to the magazine. "Woooow, Jake Ryan secret is that his best kiss ever was with with with YOU and that he still has feeling for you! Man! If I were you I will be in a huge shock!"

"Ya think?!?" Making a face. "And why would he want to put _this_! In a magazine I mean the whole of America could see it!"

"Errr Miley… this magazine goes internationally."

"Not helping."

Why did he have to do that? Miley thought while lying in bed that night trying to get some sleep. She looked over for the 10th time to the bed side clock 2:30. She got up and went to the bedside cupboard, put a lock in and open it. There lay her diary which she hasn't written since a month ago ,which is when she last saw Jake, and next to her diary was a little paper that Jake or ,Leslie his real name, has sent her that night they broke off.

"Dear Miley,

I thought about what you said, and your right, I do wish I was a normal person sometimes, I just don't know how to do that yet. But if I figure out I hope I will be worthy for someone as terrific as you and don't worried your secret will always be safe with me.

Love, Leslie"

She read it over again in her mind. Smiling to her self and remember the words and then admitting to herself that she does still have feeling for Leslie (Jake). Miley fell asleep with that note in her hands.

"Morning Miles! It already 11 and your still in bed, it's a weekend and I thought you were suppose to meet Lilly and Oliver at the beach." Miley father said.

"I told Lilly I might not go today." Miley said sleepily hiding the note out her dad's view.

"Anyway Miley I've go a surprise for you a movie director has contacted me and that he wants Hannah Montana to be in his film. It going to be base on your song _If We Were a Movie_. So, you're in honey?"

"I don't know, do I get the lead role?" Miley asking her dad as a joke.

"Of course, her name is Cloe and her guy best friend in the movie his Zac."

"Oh My Gosh Zac Efron! Daddy I'm so taking it." Miley grinning like crazy, imagining what it would be like to work with Zac.

"No not Zac Efron. I don't know who is playing the character's name is Zac and who playing him I don't know but we will soon find out, I'm going to take you to the set today's evening. That is if you're in and were going to film the trailer, so what ya think."

"Okay then, I'm in. Wake me up in an hour, I had trouble sleeping last night." Miley said this yarning back to bed.


	2. A surprising Zac

"Jackson, get out! I need to talk a shower now!" Miley said to the bathroom door when she woke up a little too late.

"Waaaaait ! I am broooshing myie eeets." Jackson's voice came out of the bathroom hardly understandable.

Miley checking her watch again she is going to be so late for the meeting with the director. It's almost 3 and every thing starts at 4 plus a half an hour drive.

"Daddy! Did you order the limo yet?" Shouting so her dad, who is downstairs could hear her.

"No worries honey, did that 2 hours ago." Her dad shouting up.

After Miley's dad finished his sentence Jackson came out of the bathroom, she pushes Jackson out of the way and aim for the showers.

After the shower Miley went into her Hannah Montana's closet put a skinny jean on, spaghetti straps top and a leather jacket on. One last thing her wig, she opens her closet and it gone…

"Daddy I need my wig now!" Miley shouting down again, Hannah Montana is never late, never late.

"Honey its downstairs, Roxy has it. The limo is waiting!" Miley heard this and rush down to get her wig.

Miley got into the long black limo and felt more relax but when she looked at her watch 3:40 she started panicking that she would not be in time for the meeting.

"Dad why didn't you wake me up at 12, huh?" Miley question, getting a little mad.

"I thought you were awake Miles." Her dad looking innocently.

"I wonder why our new Nintendo Wii is still hot."

"Good question Miley!" Pretended like noting had happened.

"Dad!" Miley getting really mad now.

"Ok fine, I was playing on our new Nintendo Wii, sorry." Making a puppy dog face.

"Then next-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"But I was just checking it out to see if it was appropriate for you and Jackson, I was just caring for my baby's life."

"Dad, dad, dad! Next time please look at the clock too." Miley laughing.

"Sorry, Mr. Isaacs there was traffic jam." Miley's dad trying hard with the lie.

"Please call me James, and there is traffic and this time of day?" The director questioned Miley's dad.

"Err…" Robby Ray is finally out of excuses.

"There was a car accident James, sorry about that." Miley came in and save the day.

"Ahh, Hannah it great to meet you, you will be perfect for our Cloe role." James gave a wide smile.

"And when do we start filming James?"

"We have to do the trailer first, let go meet the person who is going to play Zac." James grinning.

Miley keeping her fingers cross whispering to herself, please be hot, please be hot, and a good kisser. They walk in to another room. Miley was in shock of who was Zac he was hot alright and a good kisser.

"Jake?!?" Miley said in shock.

"Mil-Hannah?!?" Jake said also in shock but then smiled.

"Oooooh." Robby Ray whispered.

"This is good, you two know each other." James smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, we know each other alright." Miley trying not to get red.

"That great, there is this major make out since in the trailer and I want you to practice, like they say practice makes perfect." Getting both shocking look from Miley and her dad, Jake just look very happy.

"Ok make out!" James said cheerfully. Jake drop his smile when he remembered what happened in there last relationship.

"Can you give us 10 minutes?" Jake spoke for the second time since he saw Miley. The director walks out and leaves them alone but Miley's dad is still there.

"I give you two 2 second, ok, one, two," getting an annoyed look from both Miley and Jake.

"Daddy, out!" Pointing to the door. Robby Ray walk out making a puppy face look for the second time that day. When they saw the door was close, Miley opened he mouth but nothing came out.

"I-" But Jake didn't get to finish the sentence, when the door opens again.

"You two need drinks?" Miley's dad asks.

"Daddy not now!" Miley shouted. The door shut Miley turn around and only look into Jake's amazing eyes.

"What I was trying to say," Jake looking extremely nervous, "I-

………….. TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Not normal yet

Sorry people I haven't written in a while cuz my com crash u people herd about the Deathly Hallows (Harry Potter books) u get it from an email. I open up hoping it was some prank or something poff virus came in first I thought the com broke down cuz of the virus from my music download then I herd about this lol sorry com fix now so lets get on with the story!

"What I was trying to say," Jake looking extremely nervous, "I am really sorry about this Miley, that we have to work together I know it our career… Miley u got my note right and the rose… the night we broke off?"

"Yes, it was really nice of you Jake." Miley said look down to her feet.

"Well the thing is I don't think I'm ready to be that guy you know to be normal, to be Leslie." Jake said looking down at Miley. Miley looking at him too remembering that, then she suddenly remember what the magazine said about Jake likening her.

"Jake I read this magazine, you said that you still have feelings for me, is that true, you know you could never really trust any magazine theses days."

"Well, yes Miley I still like you very, very much." Jake not taking eye contact off her.

"I like you too." Then the lips were lock together, it seams like ages before they pull apart.

"Sorry Miley I can't do this I made a promise with you and I don't think I can me that guy yet. I'm sorry." Jake was now holding her hand.

"I'm sorry too that I want you to be that guy. That was a mistake Jake." Miley letting go of his hand and taking a step back tears filled her eyes, they heard a door opened Miley quickly blink the tears away.

"I'm sorry." Jake whispered quickly before the director could be near enough to hear.

Sorry this chappy is short lol I hope I can update soon! I want to finish this story before Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows come out cus I will need a week to read it and let the story sink in with lots of tissues.


	4. Just like that time

"So you kids start making out. To get used to this," James said with a smile. Miley and Jake looked very uncomfortable. Robby Ray came in to the room and heard what James was saying and piped up.

"Oh James! You know they don't have to get used to it they are already used to it, they dated you know." Robby Ray said getting a look from Miley and Jake.

"Dad!" Miley looking at her dad then looked at James. "And of course you won't tell any one about it James and we broke off quite some time already, right Jake?" Miley then look at Jake to get some help.

"Yeah." Getting a little disappointed about the subject.

"Oh sorry about that, well then since you two had experience we can start rolling the camera!" James guide them to a studio that was already decorated to make it look like a teenage girl's bedroom, he got all the camera man ready and gave the parts to Miley and Jake.

"Ok Hannah dear, your dream guy who happened to be your best friend, who also happen to be really popular just ask you to the school dance, you say your line, 'I always wanted you to say that' then you throw your arms around him and start making out ok?" James directed all Miley can do is nod.

"So when I say 'Lights! Camera! Action!' you do your best ok there would be about 10-15 takes because we have to change the camera angels." James said when Miley and Jake are in position. Before James said anything else Jake whispered into Miley's ears.

"Just like the many times I ask you to the school dance, but just this time you say yes." Going back to position with a secret smile.

"OK! Lights!" Just like that time Miley thought.

"Camera!" But this time.

"Action!" I say yes with my full heart.

"I always wanted you to say that!" Miley said and throw her arms around Jake and there lips were lock, they did a lot of little kisses, but Miley could feel it to her tows.

"Cut." James said, but Miley and Jake keep on kissing, James said it in a small voice maybe Jake can't hear it, Miley thought.

"CUT!" This time he shouted, they broke apart, Miley was smiling to herself it was a small smile but she could feel happiness to her tows. They did many more takes from different angels.

"Thanks kids for today, it was great tomorrow we will be doing some more parts for the trailer. Learn the line I mark on the pages I will introduce you to some new characters tomorrow be here at 7 in the morning Thank you!" James wave goodbye and walk away.

"Come on Miles were gonna be late," Robby Ray said it was already 9 at night.

"I better go too, my parents would be waiting for me," Jake said.

"Wait!" Miley said before Jake could move. "Daddy go wait by the car I will be right there."

"Sure dear!"

"And stay there, I don't need any drinks now!" Miley said. Then turn to look at Jake

"Umm that was quite nice today I had lots of fun, like you said it our career, well any ways that a start. Friends?" Miley ask, putting a hand forwards.

"Maybe a little more than friends." Jake lean down and kiss her on the cheek. Miley couldn't help it but smile.

"Thank Jake." Miley smile up at him, and then hug him tightly.

"That was not from Jake that was from Leslie." Jake said stoking her hair.

I hope you like that more to come maybe a few more chappies then done! And Thank you to ForbiddenxMelody for reading my Fanfic since the beginning and commenting and also thanks to many other who comment too it really great supports to me since it's my first Fanfic! Thank you


	5. Meeting the Family

"Hey Miles, my parents are taking me, my sisters and brother to get some ice-cream wanna come with me, you could bring your dad and Jackson." Jake said after the long day of filming.

"You have sisters and brother, I never knew that!" Miley playfully punches the side of Jake's arm.

"Well you never asked, I've got three younger sisters and one order brother." Jake said smiling.

"Hey mom this is Hannah Montana, she plays Cloe." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryan."

"No, no call me Jasline." Jasline said with a smile.

"This is my brother Nicola," Miley shook hands with him she can't help but smile at the choice of name the Ryan gives there sons. Nicola made a look on his face to Jake.

"Umm, he prefers Nick."

"This is my little sis her name is Cerenity, Nitty would do, she 10 and she loves you." Jake was smiling again. Miley decided to give Nitty a big hug.

"These are my twin sisters Felicia and Fadia." So now the Ryan's really knows how to name there daughters they got beautiful names, they look quite young maybe 2 or 3

"Umm, this is my dad Robby Ray and brother Jackson." Miley said introducing her father and brother to them.

They were eating at a quiet and small ice-cream shop, which was fine with Jake and Miley they only had to sign a few autographs but that was all.

Looking out of the ice-cream shop Miley saw the beautiful ocean, the shop wasn't far from her house at all, it was full moon and the sky was clear it was beautiful. She turns around to tell Jake how wonderful the night was, but found him staring at her with a small smile on his face, she blush at this, then turn around to make sure her family or Jake's didn't see what just happened.

Jackson was busy talking to Nick, about some football game, Felicia and Fadia was at the small play area that the shop had with Nitty babysitting them, and there parents were talking.

"Miley, umm… wanna go for a walk, looks like it gunna be a long night." Jake ask being a little shy.

"Sure," Miley said. She stood up and started to walk to the back door with Jake right behind her.

"Miley shouldn't we tell our parents, well maybe just your dad, well cus my parent don't really care, there always okay with these stuff." Jake said right before they reach the back door.

"No worries, my dad will go nuts, you know that, but if he couldn't find me he'll just text me and well I'll tell him then where we are." Miley said with a wink.

Jake pushes the door open for both of them.

"Wow, this is really a beautiful night." Jake said then took Miley's hand.


	6. Because it's real

"Miley shouldn't we tell our parents, well maybe just your dad, well cus my parent don't really care, there always okay with these stuff." Jake said right before they reach the back door.

"No worries my dad wont go nuts, you know that, but if he couldn't find me he'll just text me and well I'll tell him then where we are." Miley said with a wink.

Jake pushes the door open for both of them.

"Wow, this is really a beautiful night." Jake said then took Miley's hand.

Miley smiled to herself she still love him very, very much.

They walk to the beautiful street not saying a word to each other but holding each other's hands.

"Let sit here," Jake said quietly when they walk to a spot far enough that they could hardly see the shop. It got a little chilly and Jake put his arm around Miley, she lean into his arms and close her eyes. Jake kiss her softly on her forehead.

"You know we could never be just friends," Miley said still closing her eyes and smiling. Jake lean in and kiss her again but this time on her lips. Miley kissed him back, she really missed those lips of his, even if she kissed him many times for the movie it was not like this, this was real.

* * *

A/N: Well I finally finished it wow, that took a year to write a about 3200 word story. LOL well i'm a very lazy person, to be honest I finished this chapter with chapter 5. First it was gunna be together but then i change my mind i think it will be so much better to end this on its own. Then i was too lazy to put it up and i know with other chapter the same happend i'm so sorry!! TT TT

So there is gunna be a new story a Niley story i'm done with it, but still need to read it through like a million more time, cuz you all know how bad i am with my grammar/spelling LOL. I felt guilty from this time updating the story very late each time to i want to finish the Niley one-shot sorta first. And guess what it took me a month and a half DURING my summer break to do that its about 2500 words long. You can see how lazy i am cuz i got a summer free and i only wrote a 2500 word story. I'm hoping it's a one shot but there might be more you know flash backs for the one-shot i'm thinking. I have too many ideas and i'm too lazy to write them all just now. SORRY

Preview of my next Niley Fanfic

Titile: I am really sorry

Hannah Montana/Camp Rock (Can you guys tell me where i should put it in HM or CR cuz alot of the Niley story are in both of them.)

Rate: T

* * *

I stared at the paper, a song for the new album that I wrote, _Sorry_, I stared at my words

_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep_

I'm sorry Miley… I thought for a while I miss her; maybe I should call her. Picking up my phone, I was about to press the button when-

* * *

Not taking my eyes off the TV I watch the her new music video.

* * *

"Dam it!" I through the phone across the room. Why I'm I so stupid.

* * *

"Hey Nicholas, Oh my gosh-" Robby ray said.

* * *

"Miley I-" I tried to say my speech, but didn't get to finish she stop me first .

* * *

I thought back to the day about 6 months ago, when we decided we should end our relationship. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do

* * *

A/N: Hope you like the preview I hope to put the story up before this week I promise (I hope I don't forget!!)

PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE DA NEW STORY AND IF YOU LIKE DA ENDING


End file.
